


Ghost On The Loose

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a ghost loose in the Jimusho and it’s got it’s sights set on Yamapi. Can Kame and the rest of KAT-TUN save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost On The Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Just cross-posting some of my older (last year) Halloween-y type fics since it's that time of year.

Kame blinked up from where he was now sprawled on the corridor floor of the Jimusho. _Ouch._ Next to him, Ueda was already doubled over from laughing.

"Sorry Kame. I forgot to warn you to be careful not to trip over that...," he waved his hands in the space just in front of Kame, "air, there." He cracked up once more.

"Shut up," Kame grumbled as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. "Besides, I didn't trip, someone pushed me."

Ueda stopped laughing to look up and down the decidedly empty corridor, "Riiight," he said disbelievingly. Kame frowned. The corridor was long and all the doors they'd passed so far had been firmly shut, but Kame could've sworn he'd felt a hand on his back right before he'd found himself pitching towards the floor at an alarming rate.

"Whatever, lets just go," Kame added when it look like Ueda was about to start laughing again. They soon reached KAT-TUN’s room. Koki, Nakamaru and Junno were already inside, discussing something animatedly.

"What's going on?" Ueda asked as he dropped his bag onto the couch.

"Haven't you heard?" Koki sounded way too excited about the news, "There's a ghost haunting the Jimusho."

"A ghost?" Kame asked sceptically. He tried to ignore the feeling of the hand on his back and the empty corridor they’d just left.

"Yep. NEWS got barricaded into their dressing room early this morning. Everyone thought it was a prank but when they went to look at the security footage the stuff was moving on its own."

"SMAP got attacked too. Something threw a pot plant at them as they were walking down the corridor." Nakamaru added.

Nakamaru's phone beeped, signalling a text message. He pulled his phone out and quickly read the message. Everyone's eyes were on him as he looked back up,

"Kanjani8 just got done too. Their room's been flooded with water."

"Sounds like the ghost has a crush on Yamapi," Junno piped up. When everyone looked at him askance, he added, "Think about who got attacked. He's ex-NEWS, doing a drama with Shingo and everyone knows he's friends with Ryo."

"That actually makes some sense," Koki mused.

Ueda snorted in laughter, "Kame just got pushed over in the corridor - by nothing." Everyone’s eyes now focused on Kame. _The ghost couldn’t have, could it?_

"What? I haven't done anything with Pi for ages."

"But you'll be forever Shuuji to Akira," Junno pointed out.

Nakamaru laid a comforting hand on Kame’s shoulder, "At least you only got pushed - it could've been worse."

"Okay, so assuming this is true. Now what?" Ueda asked.

"I heard Johnny's hiring an exorcist to come and get rid of it." Koki said.

"He might not have realised it's connected to Pi though.” Kame mused, “We should tell him and warn Pi too."

Everyone agreed, but now they had to decide who to send where. Kame already decided he was going with the group to find Pi, and he wasn’t about to let anyone talk him out of it. They argued about it for a few minutes before he, Ueda, Koki and Junno seemed to be in agreement. They all smiled at Nakamaru who sighed in resignation, "I guess I'm off to tell Johnny then."

"Thanks Yucchi,” Kame smiled at him warmly.

***************************************

They parted ways with Yuichi at the door to their rooms, the four remaining members heading down the corridor where Kame and Ueda had walked only a short time before. Kame tried not to let it get to him as they passed the spot where he had been pushed over, but some of his apprehension must have shown through because the other members silently crowded around him protectively.

"Do we even know if Yamapi's in the building? He could be out for his drama filming." Ueda asked.

"No, he's in the building today, doing some recording in the studio," Kame responded automatically still concentrating on trying to detect the presence of the ghost. When he suddenly bumped into Koki who was in front of him he realised everyone else had stopped. "What?" he asked as they looked at him.

"What happened to I 'barely talk to him these days'?" Koki questioned. "For someone you don't talk to you're awfully sure on his schedule." His friends were all looking at him with raised eyebrows and suggestive smirks on their faces.

"What, no, it's not like that, I just..." Kame didn't know why he was getting so flustered. It didn't mean anything. In fact he only knew because he'd been down at the recording booths to book some time himself and had noticed Pi's name on the list. So why wasn't he saying that instead of stuttering and blushing like an idiot. It must be the whole ghost thing getting to him. He stopped and gave everyone a good glare. "Let's just go," he said in his most forceful tone. Thankfully they listened to him, but he was sure Ueda was on the verge of laughing at him again.

They all hopped onto the elevator at the end of the corridor and Kame pushed the button to go down to the floor of the recording studios. Nothing happened. Kame pushed the button again but still the elevator remained in place. Koki elbowed past him and pushed the open door button but the doors remained tightly closed.

"Maybe the ghost overheard us talking before," Junno whispered. Kame exchanged horrified glances with everyone else. The thought of being stuck in elevator with a vengeful spirit on the loose wasn't exactly a happy one.

Ueda poked him in the ribs, "Yell out that you don't like Yamapi."

"Wouldn't that be bad? If the ghost has got a thing for Yamapi, then wouldn't saying you hate him just make it mad?" Koki argued.

Ueda shook his head. "Look at who it's gone after so far. Seems more like a jealous fan girl ghost telling people to 'stay away from her man' than someone out to get revenge for anyone who's ever wronged Yamapi in his life."

"I agree with Uepi," Junno added helpfully. Koki eventually nodded his agreement too,

"Go on then."

Kame hesitated. He didn't like lying and tried to avoid it wherever possible. He always chose his words very carefully during interviews for that reason even though he wondered whether sometimes the fans might think he sounded overly pretentious because of it. "I don't think I can," he admitted.

"You don't have to say you hate him, just that you don't like like him," Ueda pressed.

Kame dropped his gaze to the elevator floor, "I don't think I can say that either." He didn't look back up, not wanting to see the no doubt stunned expressions on his group mates faces. After all he never even hinted at something like that before, so there was no way they could have been prepared to hear that statement. And it wasn't even that he thought about Pi romantically a lot - just occasionally it would cross his mind - but he still didn't want to lie about it, even if he was never going to act on it; his life was generally complicated enough without throwing that into the mix.

A sudden jolt from the elevator made everyone gasp, breaking the silence that had befallen the little group at Kame's bombshell. It took Kame a few seconds to realise that they weren't plummeting to their imminent deaths but that the elevator was calmly moving between floors at its usual steady pace. Koki was clutching his chest dramatically,

"I think I just had a heart attack," he groaned.

**********************************

As soon as the elevator stopped on the correct floor and the doors whooshed open they all rushed out. Kame was pretty sure they'd all be taking the stairs for the next few weeks. He knew he would be. They approached the recording studios carefully, all on full alert for any ghostly activity headed their way, but nothing untoward happened as they reached the room Yamapi was supposed to be in.

Ueda pushed the door open and there was Yamapi behind the soundproof glass, headphones on and singing into the microphone. The sound technicians frowned at them as they entered but didn't say anything. It took Yamapi a few minutes to realise they were there, he immediately came out of the recording booth.

"Let's take a break, okay," he directed at the sound technicians. When they were gone he raised a questioning eyebrow at them, "What brings you guys here."

"You mean you haven't heard about the ghost?" Koki spit out incredulously. Yamapi laughed but when everyone else just stared back at him, his laughter trailed off.

"A few people said something this morning but that was just a joke, right?"

"It's not a joke," Ueda stated.

"And what's worse is that you seem to be in the middle of it." Koki added.

Yamapi's eyes widened. "Me? But I haven't seen any ghost, or been attacked."

"Everyone you're close too has though."

"We came to warn you,” Ueda explained. “We think it's some delusional fan girl spirit. Johnny's getting in an exorcist in, but you might want to be careful who you show affection too for the next few hours."

Yamapi looked dumbfounded by the news and Kame couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t even sure if he’d really believed in spirits before today. Certainly not ones hell bent on terrorising his friends and workmates. Kame hoped that this could be resolved soon. He didn’t like the thought of Yamapi being in danger – so far it was only attacking people it thought to be close to him, but it wasn’t that far a jump in reasoning to think the ghost might eventually decide to go after Yamapi to be with it on the other side.

"Kame, are you alright?"

Kame looked up from where he'd been lost in his thoughts to find Yamapi staring at him in concern. "I'm fine," he replied automatically.

"Did the ghost attack you?"

"Ah, a little," Kame admitted. He didn't want to worry Yamapi; it must be horrible to think everyone was being attacked because of you. "It just knocked me over though. I wasn't hurt."

"Don't forget trapping us in the elevator," Koki added unhelpfully.

"I wonder why it didn't do anything else." Junno mused. "Especially since Kame mmmph." Kame's hand around his mouth prevented Junno from saying anything else out loud. Yamapi looked at them both with confusion,

"What did Kame do?"

Kame wracked his brain for something to explain Junno's comment that wouldn't give him away. Thankfully Ueda came to the rescue,

"You know Kame. He can get pretty bitchy when someone messes with his," Ueda's lips curled into a smirk, "friends."

Or maybe not so thankfully, Kame mused as he shot Ueda his best death glare. Ueda just shrugged his shoulders at him in reply.

"I just checked in with Yucchi. He’s on his way, but there's a problem," Koki interrupted, pocketing his phone. Everyone turned to him.

“What?” Yamapi demanded.

"Looks like the ghost stopped the exorcist from entering the building. Yucchi managed to grab the stuff off him though before they were attacked. Looks like we have to perform the exorcism ourselves."

“Great,” Ueda grinned. Kame had been thinking the same but it in a much more sarcastic manner.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be enjoying this,” Kame muttered under his breath. Ueda heard him nonetheless,

“Why not? When was the last time anything this exciting happened around here?”

*****************************************

It was another ten minutes before Nakamaru came barrelling through the door and slamming it shut behind him, like the hounds of hell were on his tail. _And maybe they were_ , Kame thought.

“G-G-G-Ghost!” he stuttered out, “right behind me.” Something crashed into the door very heavily, making everyone jump.

“Quick, barricade the door!” Yamapi yelled out.

Everyone was halfway to grabbing something when Junno pointed out the obvious, “Uh, can’t ghosts walk through walls?”

Kame addressed Nakamaru, “I think you better hurry up and tell us what to do.”

Nakamaru nodded and opened up the satchel slung over his shoulder. He started handing out incense sticks and pieces of paper. “We’re supposed to light the sticks and read the sutra written down on the paper. The more people who read the sutra together the better.”

“Give the sticks here and I’ll light them,” Koki said and pulled out his lighter. Just as he was about to light the first stick, however, a strong wind whipped up out of nowhere and ripped through the studio, dousing the flame. “Crap, get over here and give me some cover,” Koki bellowed above the noise of the wind. Junno and Ueda tried to reach Koki but Kame watched in horror as they were suddenly picked up and thrown back against the far wall.

“Are you guys alright?” He yelled across the room trying to edge his own way over to Koki. They both nodded but didn’t move from their current position. He saw Yamapi approaching from the other side but again just as he got within a foot of the other man, Pi was slung back to land with a sickening thud beside Junno and Ueda. Kame’s heart leapt into his throat as he saw Pi’s slumped, seemingly unconscious, form against the wall.

Even the ghost itself seemed stunned because the wind that had been whipping around the room dropped off suddenly as if it never existed. Junno was the closest to Pi and Kame watched as, as he tried to lean over to check on the other man, a blurry human shaped cloud formed in between them. It seemed to whisper “Mine” on the air. And then Kame’s worry changed to anger at the thought of this thing stopping them from checking on Pi. The smell of incense started to waft around the room. Koki and Nakamaru must have got them lit when the wind stopped, and he thought they might have started chanting too, but Kame could pay it no mind. Instead he stalked over to as close to the ghost as he could get.

“Back off, Ghost Lady!” He practically yelled at the apparition in front of him. “If Pi belongs to anybody it’s me. He’s my Akira and I’m his Shuuji and there’s nothing you can do to break that bond. So you can just take your cheap supernatural tricks and leave.”

The ghost seemed to waver under Kame’s verbal assault (or maybe it was the chanting) and then it drew in on itself and changed to a whirling spiral column, almost like a tornado, before disappearing through the ceiling. Kame rushed immediately to Pi’s side and pulling him into an embrace.

“Was that it? Is it gone?” Nakamaru asked, but it sounded distant to Kame’s ears as he focused solely on the man he was holding.

“Pi, are you okay?”

A groan emanated from the injured man and then Pi’s eyelids fluttered open briefly, “I’m yours, huh?” he whispered. Kame was so relieved he wasn’t thinking about any consequences of what he’d just admitted out loud,

“And don’t you forget it,” he added forcefully.

Pi’s hand moved to grasp Kame’s own where it was laying on his chest, “I won’t.” And he smiled.


End file.
